Book 1: Meeting of the Minds
by Little Creature
Summary: [hiatus] Titans are in high school and slowly finding out what it's like to be a teenager. but they arent normal teens and this isnt a normal town.
1. Starters

**All new updates will be in bold!**

After reading story after story and writing one idea down after another… I finally found an idea that I like enough to stick with. This is the fifth story I have started and the one I plan to write for a while if it is liked. You may want to check back in this summery periodically for updates about the characters history and so on… this isn't really a chapter, more of a background of what happened before my story starts starts.

This is told with Raven as the main character mostly for the time being. But it does switch back and forth between other groups. And it may not be a Raven main character story the whole time.

They live in a small town called Jumpintown City and attend Jump Up High School. For the most part, they have all grown up together. They are entering their freshman year. Our main characters are among the 'in crowd' but in different cliques. This school and town is a tight knit community so the 'popular kids' aren't all stuck up like you would find in most schools these days. The Titan's class has 87 students. Starfire moved to town in eighth grade and Terra moved to town in fifth. Fair warning: I am not a Terra fan at all… so she does not have a good character… but things can change… you never know.

I have drawn out their neighborhood a bit and when I scan it I will post a link so you know how and where I am referring during any given time.

All characters will or already have some of their powers right now and they are getting stronger. This town is full of secrets that are starting to become unveiled. Pairings will not be told for numerous reasons… 1 being I am bound to change them at any given time… it's high school after all and we all know you don't stay with the same person 'forever'.

Character summeries (short version):

(oh yea, I'm not telling who is who, I'll let you guess… I have real titans, enemies, allies, etc. as well as own characters… I used the names I found for the most part but some I couldn't find so I made my own.)

Group 1

Raven Roth (Rae)

Jennifer Sloan (Jenn or Jennie)

Biona Caspy

Donella Pawn

Jezabell Rapter (Jezzie or Jez)

Karen Beecher (B)

Karizma Rucki (Kar)

Group 2

Victor Stone (Vic)- football

Tim Drake- basketball

Baran Flinders- wrestling

Garfield Logan (Logan, occasionally Gar)- basketball

Xavier Treet (X)- football

Jeromy Have (Jay)- hockey

Roy Harper- basketball

Wally West- baseball

Group 3

Slade Wilson

Garth Jordan

Persia Flynn

Johny Rancid

Mikron O'Jeneus

Group 4

Kori Anders

Terra Markov

Janice Beacan

Karina Spitz

Diana Kern

My goal is for this to be a four book series following their progress through high school, finding powers, discovering secrets, trials and friendships, loves, losses and so on.

If I am unclear about anything in the story… ask and I will most likely answer you in this "chapter". This will be updated periodically if I feel I need to explain something more in depth and I can't fit it into the story somewhere or if I just feel I need to clarify something.

So, happy reading…

**Update: 4/21/05**

**I've tried to scan my drawing of the neighborhood and was successful, but it won't let me make an online link so I may make it accessible to my loyal readers. Suggestions are welcome… or you can let me know via email or review if you'd like to view it and I will send it to you through email. Or a troubleshooting technique to help me get it online is always welcomed and appreciated. **

**Also. I had started this story a really long time ago and when I had no reviews I had put it off and stopped thinking about it. Now with the great amount of support I have received, I will have to get back in the swing of things. I have the next chapter about 1/3 written so give me time and please be patient. Like I mentioned, I lost my train of thought so now I'm open for ideas… credit will be given where due.**

**To answer some reviews:**

**Dea Lunae- I will only tell you who some of them are... The rest you will have to guess for now until it becomes completely obvious. And then if you (or anyone) are still confused I will be more than happy to tell you.**

**Raven is obviously Raven. Vic is Cyborg. Logan is Beast boy. Kori is Starfire. Jennie is Jinx. Tim is Robin. And Terra is a given. Other than that you'll have to wait and see. Or make your own speculations and see if you're right.**

**MCLBLUE- okay… powers… yes and no. Everyone does or will have their rightful powers in time. Not necessarily yet. But if you pay attention to detail, you will notice some mention of 'coming into one's self'. But that will unfold eventually.**

**star/rob bb/rae 4 eva- sorry to disappoint you… but if they do get together it wont be for quite a while. Maybe not even in Book 1. Actually probably not in Book 1. **

**Ok so I've covered most reviews that require answering. Again I ask for patience and support and I will work hard to get an update out soon. I have made it my next goal before I do anything else.**

**Thank you so much for my reviews too. I love getting reviews. I normally write for my own pleasure but sharing my work is so exciting and getting reviews are exhilarating. Thank you again.**

**Happy reading…**


	2. Assembly

Meeting of the Minds: Assembly

By: Little Creature

I do not own the Teen Titans or any other 'known' characters associated with them in past or present shows, etc.

"Today is the beginning of the best four years of our lives, Raven. Can you believe we're actually starting high school?" Jennie clutched her book bag to her chest positively thrilled.

"Hmm…" Raven started. "I thought that the college years were supposed to be the best."

"No, we'll know too much right from wrong. Here, we at least have our age to hide behind."

Raven walked into the first day of high school not knowing exactly what to expect. She was full of anxiety and hope, also a little nervous. But she was sure it was going to be every bit as great as Jennie was commenting.

"So, where did we decide we were going to meet everyone?" Raven asked as they walked in the side door to the school, with Jennie close to her side.

"I dunno, but let's find a bathroom." Jennie grabbed Raven's arm and dragged her in another direction than the one they were headed in. Raven shrugged and allowed herself to be lead.

They checked themselves out in the long mirrors that covered one entire wall of the ladies bathroom. Jennie played around with her hair briefly.

"I'm actually really pleased with how my hair came out. I didn't think I would, but, hey, it's me."

Raven spied Jennie in the mirror. She had definitely dressed for the first day of school. She wore a black dress that was snug at the top and had flowing long sleeves. The dress fell just above her knees and had the same flowing sensation as the sleeves. It had uneven edges but that was her style. On her feet she wore black boots that came up just past her ankles. They slightly resembled combat boots but were more feminine. The hair in question fell just barely past her shoulders and was black, streaked with pink, picking up her eye color which was also pink. It was a great Jennie look.

Glancing from Jennie to herself, she noted her clothing in contrast. She wore a lilac tank with black shorts. Tight; complimenting her every curve. She wore normal running shoes and a bracelet that never came off of her left wrist. Her hair, lavender falling just above her shoulders and her eyes a brilliant violet to match. She looked a great deal different from her previous years, but that's because the total goth was just a faze. She still only wore the darker colors, staying in the color range of blacks, blues and purples, but the black makeup and fishnet was a thing of the past. Now she went for a more casual gothic look.

"Well, I'm ready." Jennie said turning to Raven.

Raven narrowed her eyes turning to face her as well. "You look the same."

"No. Now I have lip gloss." Jennie grinned.

-The Boys-

"Alright, Alright. Let's do this." Gar Logan walked in bumping fists with Victor Stone. Logan stood about 5'9" with green hair standing on end and light sea green eyes. He would be playing on the basketball team when time comes. He was pretty talented but only did the sport to keep his guardians off his back. He had no love of sports. Vic on the other hand was about half a foot taller and very built. He would soon become the football captain sooner or later but for now… freshman aren't allowed on the varsity team, no matter how good they play. Vic was sitting at a table in the lobby to the high school with many of their usual friends. Among them: Wally West- red hair, green eyes about 5'11"… fasted runner the school has ever seen; Baran Flinders- brown hair blue eyes about 6'6"… captain of the wrestling team once all is said and done; Jeromy Have- blonde hair blue eyes… 5'8"… his future has ice hockey written all over it; Xavier Treet- brown hair orange eyes about 6'… one of the wide receivers. But there were two MIA.

"You bet." Vic took a deep breath. "The smell of cafeteria food and women. All the fine things in life."

Logan shook his head. "Where's Tim?"

"Right here." A voice answered from behind. Tim Drake stood a few inches taller than Logan with wild ebony hair which was always a mess, his eyes a deep brown. Tim was one of the most original basketball players to hit Jump Up. His plays were unique, but unique worked; they always allowed the team to take the victory. He was also the best martial artist most had ever seen. There were very few people who could mess around with Tim without getting severely injured, most being his friends. Still, anyone has yet to beat him.

"It's about time." Roy Harper stood next to him shortly there after. Roy has red hair and blue eyes standing the same in height to Tim. He was also a basketball player. "Let's get down to business. What's for lunch, I'm starving."

"Come on, man, there are better things to discuss." Baran said from behind Vic.

"Yea, like bring on the ladies." Roy smiled glancing around the halls.

"Speaking of which, have you seen that wonderful neighbor of yours recently?" Logan asked leaning against the window arms crossed on his chest.

"She lives next door, doesn't she?" Vic asked, stating the obvious.

"Well, then?"

"Actually I haven't _seen_ her in over a month. Almost since school got out. She's usually over Jennie's."

Logan frowned.

"You gonna actually confess your undying love for her this year?" Wally teased.

"O shut up." Logan flopped on to the top of the table next to Vic. "I just think she's cute." Truth is, he's had obsessed with Raven since the 5th grade. And though they have all been close friends since forever, he still lacks the nerve to confess.

"Riiiiight…" Roy sneered.

"Well, here she comes." Vic nodded in the direction of two girls walking in their direction.

"Whoa. Have they grown up over the summer or what?" Roy watched as they approached closer.

"Couldn't you have warned us they turned into total babes?" Wally elbowed Vic.

"Man, I told you. I hadn't seen them."

"Bet you're wishin you had." Wally said in a low voice.

"You know it." Roy chirped in right before the girls were in ear shot.

"Hey guys." Raven and Jennie stopped in front of them for a short chat.

"Hey, ladies." Wally got up wrapping his arms around the girls waists.

"Hello, Wally." Jennie squirmed out of his grasp as Raven removed his hand from her side.

"Where have you been all summer? I called your house like 6 times." Vic whined.

"Checking up on me?" Raven glanced around at all the boys, who were giving the two girls _all_ of their attention. But there was one catching hers.

"Maybe a bit." Vic teased.

Raven smiled. "Give me your cell."

Vic handed it over as he talked. "Actually we wanted to play touch football and wanted you girls to play too."

Raven narrowed her eyes and glanced at Jennie as she finished pushing buttons and handed the phone back to Vic.

"You wanted _us_ to play _football_?" Jennie questioned in disbelief.

"Yea, but you were never around." Logan pouted.

"Sorry. We were… "Jennie trailed off as she though about what she wanted to say.

Raven though she could finish and have some fun with them. "…coming into ourselves."

From either side of Tim came some catchy comments in which Tim treated respectfully.

"I'll say." Wally snickered, smiling.

"And a good job you did." Roy nodded, grinning just the same.

Tim smacked them both upside the back of their heads. "Rude" was the only thing he said.

Raven caught a grin and smiled slightly. Tim had gotten quiet over the years. But none the less, he was very honorable and a gentleman.

"Raven! Jennie!"

The eight boys and two girls all turned their heads to see a small group of girls calling.

We'll catch up with you all later." Raven started to walk away.

Jennie had already started on her way over after giving the boys a slight wave as she turned.

"Wait." Logan got off the table and took a few steps closer to Raven.

Raven turned.

Logan looked from one girl to the other back at raven again. "Never mind." He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Raven heard the snickers from behind him and she smiled slyly, walking over to Logan. The closer she got the harder Logan found it was to breathe. She was inches from him now and closer she kept getting. Logan held his breath. Raven stopped close enough that Logan could feel her body giving off heat. She leaned into his ear and whispered "breathe" and backed away. She looked into his pleading eyes for a moment and then past him at the others. They were all trying to hold back their laughs. Her eyes scanned them all and landing on one in particular. She smiled faintly, turned on her heal and left them to their boy talk.

Logan backed up.

"Ah, I think she's on to you, man." Vic pointed out, mockingly.

They all just about fell over in fits of laughter. Logan smiled a bit red in the face.

-The Girls-

"You are just going to have to wait for it." Karizma was telling the others as Raven finally made her way over.

"Where have you been all last week?" Jennie asked spotting her again.

"Trigon-free house, so I was exploring."

"Raven, Jennie. I brought you something back from my trips this summer." Karen scooted through the crowd of girls to get in the back where Jennie and Raven were socializing.

The two gave Karen a hug.

"We've missed you so much all summer." Jennie pleaded squeezing her neck.

Karen held out a black satin shall that gave off an almost supernatural shimmer, making it sparkle. "From Mulan."

"OOOHHHHhhhh…" Jennie squealed hugging her again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"And for you, Raven," Karen held up a clear stone on a chain. But the stone was a dark purple unlike anything she had ever seen before.

"Karen this is amazing. Where did you-" Raven started, being cut off by Karen.

"Congo safari. We were allowed to take one thing home. This matched your eyes so I had to have it." She stopped for a moment before she added, "thought they didn't want to give it to me. Saying something about worldly, dangerous, priceless, rare… among other things. I fought and won. Although they had no choice, my grandfather owns the place."

"Thank you so much, B." Raven admired it before she placed it around her neck.

"Oh no… look who's coming." Jennie glowered.

"I thought she moved." Biona whispered.

"Yea, down the street." Raven huffed.

"I heard her and Vic had a little quality one on one time under the bleachers this summer." Karen mumbled.

"Not a chance. Vic can't stand her." Raven grimaced. "That's what he tells me anyways."

"It's true." Donella informed. "I heard it too."

"We'll see." Raven took out her phone and proceeded in dialing.

"No, wait." Jennie put her hand over the phone. "Let's just see what she has to say first."

"Raven, Jennie, Karen!" A small blonde haired girl started to make her way closer to the group. She had blue eyes and was wearing a cheerleading uniform.

Jennie smiled. "Hello, Terra."

"How was your summer?" Terra asked completely oblivious to everyone's glare.

"Never better." Raven said in monotone.

"Though we heard you've had an exciting one." Karen beamed in, getting right to their hidden point.

"Have you heard?" Terra clasped her hand together at chest level with an almost dreamy look. "Our first date, Vic took me to have a picnic on the football field and as the sun went down- well I don't like to kiss and tell…"

"Sure you don't." Biona whispered from behind. Jennie elbowed her.

Raven must have been scowling because as Jennie brought her arm back around from elbowing Biona she pinched her in the back. It made her wince and she placed a half hearted smile back on her face.

"… he told me he could just fall into my big blue eyes. I just melted into his arms further. I've never been so happy." Terra finally finished.

"And we're very happy for you and Vic." Jennie lied with an almost too friendly tone. Anyone could read through it, except Terra apparently.

"Thanks, girls. That's really kind." Her expression was way too much to stomach. Raven removed her gaze. "Well, I was just on my way over to see him. So I'll talk to you soon." And she was on her way after waving in their direction.

"Now call him." Jennie said still grinning as she watched Terra make her way down the hall as she teased boy after boy, all of which fell right into it.

-The boys again-

"Hey, Rae." Vic spoke into his phone. "What's up?" Logan amongst others stopped their conversation to hear this one.

"Question for you."

"Shoot."

"Did you have any picnics on the football field and then have a little… (there was a pause while Raven thought of the exact word she wanted to use) 'romp' under the bleachers this summer?"

"WHAT!"

"Yea and telling a certain blonde that you could just- what was it- oh yea, lose yourself in her bright blue eyes as she 'melted' into your arms?" Raven laughed a little.

"Not in this life time will I ever use such a corny-ass line. Who is this blonde- no wait- (Vic spotted Terra as he questioned) let me guess… Terra?"

Raven laughed. "You got it."

"Where did you hear this?"

"Straight from the horse's mouth."

"Serious!"

"You bed I am. And she's on her way over."

"Yea I see her. thanks for the warning."

"Anytime."

Vic hung up the phone. "As if that would _ever_ happen." Vic snarled.

"What?" Logan asked watching Vic get pissed.

Vic stood as Terra came into talking distance. He scowled, "her."

"Come on, Vic. She is sooo… nice." Wally licked his lips.

"You can have her."

"Hi guys." Terra said with a certain twinkle in her eyes. She turned to Vic. "Hey Vic." Her voice turning alarmingly sweet.

"What d'you want, Terra?" He didn't even bother with a smile.

"Just to say hi and see how your summers went." Terra was trying to pull off the innocent face.

"I've already heard how you would have liked yours to go." Vic confronted.

"Are you talking about that rumor?" she giggled, "I heard that too… where do they get this stuff?"

Vic raised his left brow and crossed his arms on his chest. "I wonder."

"I just let them talk. If they have nothing better to do than make us their center of attention… well let them. No pain, right?" she tried moving closer, but Vic made her back off.

"I don't think so, Terra. I'm not in the mood for your games this year. No one is going to get the wrong impression if I have anything to say about it."

"Oh, Vic." She placed her had on his forearm. "It's not hurting anyone… or us."

"There is no 'us'. Never was."

"Well, if you play your cards right maybe there can be." She winked and turned before Vic had time to say anything else.

"Never will be, Terra. Never!"

Terra turned but pretended not to hear. She blew a kiss and continued on her way. Vic knew she heard him. She was only a few feet ahead.

"Oh, man. She is all over you." Logan laughed.

"Yea, and I want nothing to do with her."

"I do." Roy watched longingly as the blonde slowly disappeared in the crowd.

"That makes two of us." Wally had about the same expression as Roy.

"You guys are sick." Tim scoffed. "Do you know how many guys she's been with?"

"Too many to count. I bet she doesn't even know." Logan chimed watching the crowd… or searching for a glimpse of Raven.

"Then she knows what she's doing, right?" Wally said encouraged.

"That's my thinking." Roy agreed.

Vic dialed into his phone.

-Back to the Girls-

Raven hung up the phone. "That's finished."

"Does she always look lost?" Karen asked looking out amongst those wondering the halls.

A tall red head with glowing (as it seemed) green eyes walked as if she was in a trans.

"I heard daddy bought his baby girl a beach house this summer." Biona piped in after noting who they were talking about.

"Huh uh." Raven's eyes widened.

"Uh huh." Biona confirmed.

"Kori." Jennie called out.

Kori snapped out of her daze and started to migrate over. "Hello Jennifer and Raven. Your summers were delightful, were they not?" She asked in such a chipper tone it made Raven cringe.

"Cant complain." Raven said in monotone.

"Not bad at all. We heard you got a new present. True?" Jennie questioned.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I mentioned that I missed my old friends terribly, so daddy thought a beach house would help me fill the void. Though I have yet to understand why."

"Would fill mine." Karen whispered from behind Raven.

Raven smiled. "Were you able to visit your old friends?"

"Yes. For only a week though. I am planning a slumber celebration for sometime in the near future to take place at my new beach house. May I place your names on the invite list?"

"Well, uh-" Jennie started.

"Absolutely." Raven elbowed Jennie. "We'd love to be invited."

Jennie smiled. "Yes. Love too."

"I shall keep you informed." Kori smiled.

"Kori Anders."

They all turned. "Terra!" Kori cried in her glide over.

"Is it just me, or does it look like she floats through the air?" Jennie starred after her.

"I swear, her feet hardly tough the ground." Karen added to their observation.

"Oh that reminds me." Raven grabbed Jennie's and Karen's arms and dragged them to the middle of the group, out of plain sight. "Watch this."

Raven set her bag on the floor and, placing her arms to her sides; she closed her eyes and chanted softly. The words she spoke, not being heard or understood by the others. Slowly she moved her arms up from her sides. As she did, she began to rise off the ground.

Jennie's mouth dropped.

"Nice." Karen said amazed.

Raven lowered herself and opened her eyes.

"That was great." Jennie said still wide-eyed.

"Yea, it's fun. What about you Jenn? How are you coming along?" Raven asked.

"We'll have to get together after school today so I can show you… I've come a long way I think."

"Ok but at my house. It should be Trigon-free still and I found some things in the attic that I want your opinion on."

Raven's phone rang; the caller ID reading: Vic Stone.

"Hello, Vic."

"I told her there was and never will be an 'us'. So if you hear the rumor, can you do me a favor and set it straight?"

"Of course. Anything for you." Raven teased. But after a short pause added, "Before that actually works, you have some more work to do with the originator. I can hear her recapping it all again to Kori."

"Ah, Man!" Vic whined.

The first bell rang signifying five minutes to get to homeroom.

"Talk to you later love bird." Raven said into her phone as she picked up her bag and moved with the crowd.

-Homeroom-

"Look at this. It's like third grade all over again." Raven reminisced as she and Jennie walked into class room 318B- their permanent homeroom for the next four years.

"Yup. Just about everyone. Let's see… Vic, X, Roy, Caleb, Webber, Karizma, Logan, Tamera, Briana, Persia, Slade, Wally, Flo, Diana, Hunter, Toby, Kaylin, Brice and us. That leaves," Jennie thought for a moment. "Karen, Jezabell, Tim and Baran to make this a total déjà vu."

They took their seats next to each other in the back of the room with Karizma sitting in front of Raven.

Jennie, who Raven had first thought was starring into space, was watching Vic, Logan, X, Roy and Wally talk and laugh.

"You know who's looking really good this year?"

Raven fallowed her stare and settled on watching the boys. _Oh, yea._ She thought. She knew who she thought was looking good- tempting actually.

"Logan." Jennie continued without waiting for Raven to respond.

Raven moved her eyes to Logan. He was turned around facing Vic and X with Wally and Roy on either side of him. They sat about center room on the opposite side. She had to admit, Logan was way more appealing now than he had been. Once a scrawny little boy, he was now on his way to being a fine young man. He still had green hair and eyes, but he had grown- a lot- over the summer. His hair stood on end like usual and his eyes were wild and puzzling but he now had a bit of muscle that was trying to make its appearance through his semi-tight white tee. But try as she may in the past, she just had no feelings of 'love' towards him. True he was fun to torment and by no means was he unattractive, just not her type.

"Well, make your move." Raven knew Jennie mentioning Logan was a way of trying to gain permission. They had an unspoken bond between the two of them that nothing, especially a guy, was ever going to come between them. So if one is interested in someone, they check with the other first. And if it is unable to be settled, then he is off limits to both. Raven had never given any indication of having any interest in Logan, but she assumed because of Logan's infatuation with her caused Jennie to question.

"Right. He's got his eyes on you, Raven." Jennie commented. "And he has since fifth grade. And you've known but play on like you don't, making him squirm every time you are in sight."

Raven smiled at the though. It was a bit mean but was fun none the less. "Do you know why that is?"

Both girls broke their stare and faced each other while Karizma turned in her seat to face them.

"Remember in the middle of our fifth grade year, Donella's birthday party."

"I remember." Karizma chimed in.

"We played spin the bottle. And every time Logan spun it landed on me. So I was not only his first kiss, I was his first 'real kiss.' Well, as real as they get when you're 10. Since then, he's been trying anything to get another." She shrugged. "But Jenn, you are so the person to change his mind."

Jennie tilted her head to the side and glanced back over to the boys. "I could, couldn't I?"

"Now wait. You said you were his first kiss, who was yours?" Karizma asked inquisitively.

"Vic." Raven simply said in passing.

Jennie turned back again. "Really!"

"You don't remember that either?" Raven raised her left brow.

Jennie shook her head.

Raven sighed. "Earlier that year, at Karen's birthday party, we were playing truth or dare."

"Oh yea." Jennie said. "Jezzie dared you to kiss Vic."

Raven nodded. "So I did."

The second bell rang calling homeroom into session.

"Attendance call." A tall dark haired man walked in with clipboard in hand. "Present or hear will do unless you prefer to be called something other than I call. Brittnay Alward…"

….

"Persia Flynn."

"Kitten."

….

"Garfield Logan"

"Logan."

…..

"Jennifer Sloan."

"Jenn or Jennie, please."

"Victor Stone."

"Vic."

….

"Xavier Treet."

"X"

….

"Wallace West."

"Wally."

"And Slade Wilson."

"Present."

"Alright, announcements. We have an extended home room today due to the preparation of the freshman welcoming assembly. Today's schedule will be as fallows: Homeroom, assembly, shortened first period, lunch, second third and fourth will all fallow lunch and will all be shortened. Lunch is open campus, meaning you must stay within 2 miles of the school. Normally during an extended homeroom I would require I silent study hall. But being the first day of school, having not yet any classes I will permit you to talk. But the voice level will be kept to minimum and if I feel it is too loud I will have silence. Now, you are all old enough to know what you are and are not allowed to do. So I will be taking a short leave of absence while I run an errand."

There was a knock on the door and in walked a young man. Tall, largely build with black hair and baby blue eyes, carrying a black book in his hands. He was none other than Cass Berstraw, captain of the football team and senior class president. He had a great personality and a drop dead gorgeous smile, and was every girls dream. Well, almost.

"Cass, to what do I owe this?"

"Morning Mr. Thomas. I just wanted to give a little welcome to our new freshman."

"Please do." The teacher walked out the door.

Cass turned to the class. "My name is Cass and I am the senior class president as well as the varsity football team captain. Some of you I recognize and others I will in time. The football team is all in their jerseys, so if you have any questions, please find one of us and we will do our best to help you out in any ways possible."

"Fishing for a good first impression?" Vic laughed.

"Hello Vic. Nice to see you, again, this morning." Cass laughed. Turning his attention back to the class he finished. "So, welcome to Jump Up High School and I hope you all enjoy your time here." He started to make his way out the door when something in the back caught his eye.

"Raven." Cass started to the back of the room.

The entire class looked to Raven; the girls with envy, the boys (not already associated with him) in awe. It was every students dream to know the most powerful student in school. Captain Cass Berstraw. And he was calling Raven out by first name.

"Hello, Cass." She said looking up nonchalantly.

"You left this at my house last night." He handed her the book he was carrying. "Just wanted to return it."

"Uh, thanks. I wondered what I did with it."

"No problem. See ya." Cass left the room as Raven said bye.

Raven opened the book to make sure her book mark was still in place and set it in her bag. Looking up, she was being watched by almost the whole class, whispering and watching.

"What!" she asked

Jennie laughed slightly at Raven's expression.

"Think about what that looked like and what he said." Karizma whispered.

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. "Not that I need to explain myself to all of you nosey, gossiping people… but just so it is clear, and has been for as long as I can remember. Naturally, I go over quite a bit, occasionally forgetting something."

"I thought she lived next door to Vic." Raven overheard Brit whisper to Briana.

"Brit, you are pathetic. Houses can have more than one neighbor, right? Vic lives to my left and Cass to the right. What grade did we just enter?" She caught Vic laughing. "Watch it lover boy. You don't want your summer secrets 'accidentally' confirmed." To that Logan laughed and punched him in the shoulder teasingly as Vic mock pouted. "Don't laugh, Logan," Raven eyed playfully. "I can make you squirm." Her voice was seductive but none the less joking.

Logan smiled feebly and reddened lightly.

"You are positively horrible to him." Karizma giggled.

Jennie nodded. "Poor boys."

Raven shrugged pleasingly. "But they stopped laughing."

-Assembly-

"Good morning students." There was a short lady at the podium, wearing a gray dress suit and had bleached blonde hair. She wore glasses that hung off her nose. Her voice beamed through the microphone.

"Morning, Mrs. Austin." The entire student body greeted in almost complete unison.

"My time here is brief. As is accustomed, the senior class president conducts this welcoming ceremony and then dismisses you to class. All I want to take the time to say is welcome freshman and to go over the schools mission statement. You have entered a wonderful learning facility, if I do say so myself, and we know you will do all you can to keep it that way. Although every school's main goal is to educate, high school is the last step before you are thrown out into the real world. Even those off to college will have to get a job and pay bills to take care of responsibilities. In a way, this is your last chance to be a child and embrace the freedom of immaturity, with a safety net to fall back on. So as such, the faculty of Jump Up, gives you the students, our future business leaders, as much space as we can to make this transaction as easy as possible. You are responsible for your work, attendance, grades, etc. but in return, we will not be breathing down your necks. You set your pace and schedule, the teachers are here to supervise and guide you along the right path. The technique works as a stepping stone, so when high school is over you are not all in complete shock and less liable to a break down. So without further ado, I will introduce and welcome this year's senior class president, Cass Berstraw."

There was a big round of applause as well as hoots and hollers from the guys and adoring coos from the girls.

As Cass captivated his audience, Raven, Jennie and Karen discussed bigger more interesting topics.

"I was thinking." Raven whispered between the two girls. "We should throw and annual start of school party. You know, something to leave our mark."

"Oohh… sounds good. But where? When? How?" Karen questioned.

"I don't know. Somewhere distant but still close. And absolutely no drugs or alcohol." Raven thought out loud.

"And no parents." Jennie added.

They sat in silence with the only sound being Cass talking and that was drowned out by their thoughts. Time must have been moving fast, as they threw out one lame idea after another, Cass finally said something to draw their attention back to the assembly at hand.

"One last item on my agenda before we go to class. The matter of the Halloween dance. As is tradition, the freshman class hosts this bash, kind of like an induction to the school. This either makes or breaks you as a class. You will either be successful or end up on the board of shame, in which the junior class had placed."

There were disgruntled voices all around.

"So here it is. I have a suggestion list, recommendation guide, if you will, in which I will leave with an entrusted student after I dismiss the rest of the upper classmen. You will have a half hour to go over whatever you want, then it is all up to you to do in your own time."

The freshman waited anxiously for the other students to clear out.

"And here you are, Vic. I trust that you can get this started. Good luck class."

There were whispers all around. Raven heard one group in particular that made her want to turn around and scream. Not sure exactly who was behind her, she couldn't point fingers. But it was rude none-the-less.

"Oh, great. We know who's going to be running the show like always."

"He's such a show off."

Not that Raven had any particular feelings toward Vic, but Vic was a great guy. He never made an enemy if he could help it and never picked on the little guy. Actually he was just the opposite. When the smaller one got knocked down, he would be there to help him back up, and give him a few pointers. In fact, that's how he became friends with Logan. Had the comments been made about almost anyone else, she wouldn't have given it two thoughts. But not Vic; not while she was around.

Avoiding making a scene, Raven tried to tune out the girls and listen to Vic address their fellow classmates.

"Alright. I think the first thing to do is pick the committee leader. I have a nomination."

"Ready for this."

"I bet it's one of his gurus."

Raven was starting to steam.

"Who better to give the school a scare, than our very own Dark Queen, Raven Roth."

Being consumed by her hatred for the girls behind her, Raven just barely heard her name. Jennie had to poke her a couple times to get her attention.

"He wants you as committee leader." Jennie whispered.

The entire class's eyes were on her.

"You want me to what!" Raven said in disbelief.

"Come on Rae, you know as well as everyone here that no one could do as good a job ass you can at this particular assignment. Not for Halloween."

Raven took the compliment but there was a lot riding on this for her to just take it in stride. If she failed, she would let her whole class down. That would mean torments from all the other students of the school for the rest of their four long years here.

"It'll be fun Rave." Karen urged.

Raven pondered this as the class rooted for her. Obviously she had their vote of support.

"You can hand pick your committee." Vic bribed.

The girls behind her were ruining her concentration of thoughts. Raven eyed Vic and noted he was talking to his friends very seriously before he returned his gaze up to Raven once again.

"Ok, Rae. We want the best so… I'll make you a deal." He was all smiles.

_Hmm…_Raven raised her brow. "I'm listening."

Knowing he had her attention now, Vic smiled. "From now until the dance is all said and done, we will be your total slaves. We will do whatever you ask of us, within reason, but everything concerning the dance. If the dance is a success, we will be in your complete and utter control for the next 24 hours, for _whatever_ you wish." Whatever was said in a very emphasized tone.

Raven grinned. _Now you're talking._

"Who is 'we' exactly?"

Vic's smile widened. He had her now. "Baran, Tim, Logan, Wally and myself."

Raven eyed the five in mention. _Very appealing._

Raven turned to her group of friends. "You all in?"

Each and every one pledged their loyalty.

Raven stood in her spot. "Two things." She turned facing the group of girls behind her; the girls that had been leering the entire time. "If I hear one more word out of either of you for the next four years here about anyone, I will personally guarantee you a nightmare more devastating than having your air supply cut. And it will happen every day for the rest of your lives. Understood!" Raven gritted through her clenched teeth.

The girls cowered before her and nodded.

Raven turned her attention back to the previous discussion.

"We picked the right girl." Wally smiled.

"Definitely. If that wasn't scary than I don't know what is." Baran grinned in agreement.

"Throw in Roy and X and you have yourself a deal." Raven bargained.

Vic eyed the two proposed who nodded in unison. "Deal!"

Raven and her six best friends (Jennie, Karen, Karizma, Donella, Biona and Jezabell) made their way through the class to join the 7 boys that were now completely in her control.

_Let's get down to business._ "Everyone have a cell phone?" Raven questioned in authority.

They all took theirs out. "My cell phone number is 985-7236." She gave them a minute to program in. "Now I want everyone to put theirs into mine." Raven handed it to X and it made its way around, everyone programming theirs in if she did not already have it. "There are two things we are going to need right off. A large room that is mostly vacant for us to gather in whenever we want. Any suggestions I will be open to hearing. Second, I need all the schedules to every event, club, team or whatever it is that any of you are committed to. We need to schedule a meeting as soon as possible. We have eight weeks to pull this off. With everyone having my number, there is no reason for miscommunication. No excuses."

The boys were all grins. To see Raven in the mode really gave them a twinge.

"Do you have an idea on what we should do?" X asked.

Raven grinned. "Oh, yes."

Vic smiled and placed an arm around Raven's shoulders. "Ladies and Gentleman, we got the Queen of Scare."

"This is so gonna rock. With Raven in charge, we are so gonna blow the school away." Logan jabbed the air.

Vic glanced at his watch. "We need to wrap this up. Any last words, Rae?"

"Once I have schedules in hand (hopefully within the next 24 hours) and a place to meet (which better take no longer than a week to find) I will give you each a call and schedule a meeting."

"Alright. Let's go to class, freshman." Vic yelled.

"Wait." Raven stopped everyone from leaving. "One more thing. This is for the entire class. Any suggestions are welcome and I will personally see to it that they are reviewed." She turned and continued on her way. "That's all."

"Class." Vic issued as everyone headed for the door once again.

Raven smiled inwardly as she walked amongst her chatting friends. _I have him in my control for two whole months. This may be better than I anticipated._


	3. Encounter

Meeting of the Minds: Encounter

By: Little Creature

I do not own the Teen Titans or any other 'known' characters associated with them in past or present shows, etc.

* * *

"Lunch time." Roy burst out of first period. "Hope its something good." 

Vic stopped him from running off. "We have forty-five minutes. First things first. We need to gather every schedule we can get our hands on for Raven."

"Come on. Why are you so hung up on her, man?" Roy whined.

"You just didn't." Vic growled, giving him a shove that sent him stumbling back. "Did you forget who I am? Do I have green hair?"

Logan blushed.

"We made a commitment and it'll fall on the entire class if we fail. I live two doors down from Cass and I know what upper classman do to freshman losers. So cool it, wise ass."

The group continued on its way to the office with Roy pouting behind.

The office was crowded but all the schedules were easily accessible and the amount of time it took in there was less than it took to stand in the lunch line.

Vic, Baran, X and Jeromy talked sports while Roy and Wally talked girls. Logan and Tim stood silent; Tim in thought, Logan watching the doors.

_Why am I such a wimp around her? She's never made me feel like a loser before. She just makes me fall to pieces with a single look. _**Sigh**_ I'm pathetic._ Logan shook his head depressingly.

"Don't beat yourself up."

Logan looked to Tim. It sounded as if he had heard his thoughts.

"I know she's more than just any girl. I mean… she's Raven. But until you actually tell her, beating yourself up is stupid."

"You sound like a therapist." Logan said lowly. "Besides, when can I ever get her alone?"

"Be creative. She's not a typical freshman girl. But she _is_ your friend."

Logan sighed. He was silent most of lunch.

"So what are we doing after school today?" Wally questioned stuffing fries into his mouth.

"Mowing the lawn." Vic said through a mouth full of apple.

"Dunno." X said reading a book.

Tim shrugged.

Most others responses were along the same lines.

"Does anyone have any plans for tonight then?" Baran questioned his friends.

There were heads being shook all around. Except Logan, who was staring at his food very intently, as if it was trying to tell him something.

The boys exchanged looks from one to an other.

"Logan? Hello?" X gave him a small shove to get his attention.

"Hmm?" Logan looked up somewhat startled.

Tim laughed inwardly, but it was sympathetic.

"Ya know, this obsession is becoming a drag." Wally teased.

"For real. I mean there are other girls that don't take so long to get what you want." Roy hinted.

"Terra'll make you feel better." Wally added with a laugh.

"Shut up, guys." Logan said into his food.

"Does she have you under a spell or something?" Roy mocked.

"It's not like she's the only one out there." Wally suggested.

"You've gotten dull lately." Roy jeered.

"Yea, obsession just isn't your thing." Wally taunted.

"DROP IT ALREADY!" Logan slammed his tray down and left the table.

"What's his problem?" Roy scoffed.

Tim stood and cuffed them both upside their head with a good amount of muscle behind it.

"What the hell, Tim. We were just having fun with him." Wally stood getting defensive.

"Did it look like he was laughing?" Tim hissed.

"What's your problem?" Roy stood joining Wally's side. "He needs to lighten up. Besides who brought you into this?"

The table looked on in silence.

"You two are turning into assholes." Tim started to walk away.

"What d'you think, Wally? Seems to me like he's the asshole."

Baran started to stand but Vic stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Tim can handle his own." He said only loud enough for Baran to hear. Slowly Baran retook his seat again while he clenched his fists.

"Come on little man, where you going?" Wally made a catcall.

"He knows we're right." Roy hyped.

"He's just a wimp; backing down from a challenge."

That stopped him. Tim turned. "After school. Your choice of location. No public property. We'll settle this." His voice was calm and collective. Perhaps that's what was so irritating to the other two. His eyes were spitting fire.

"There's two of us. That's an unfair advantage." Roy said in disbelief.

"You'll live." Tim countered.

"You can't be serious." Roy pushed.

"Try me." Tim pushed just as hard.

"Your house. Four o'clock." Wally remarked.

"Don't be late." Tim left.

Roy started to laugh nervously.

"He's crazy." Wally narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"You two just made a big mistake." X told them with a dead serious expression.

"What're you talking about? He's the one who challenged the both of us." Wally made a hand motion implying him and Roy were the two he was referring to.

"Seems to me like he made the mistake." Roy said defensively.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with, do you?" X asked.

Wally and Roy exchanged questioning glances.

"You challenged him. Tim doesn't back down and he doesn't go easy." Jeromy said crossly.

"Come on. You've got to be kidding." Wally pressed.

"You have no idea what he's capable of." Vic piped in. "He's taken down Baran, X, Cass and myself. And we were just messing around.

Vic, Baran, X and Jeromy got up.

"Yea, but that's one on one. There's two of us." Roy stated.

"Nah, man." Baran chuckled.

"That was together." X added in the same tone as Baran.

"Four to one. And we got whipped." Vic finished.

"We'll be there to witness your thrashing." Baran lightened his voice into a laughing menace.

"And you'd better show up or he'll hunt you down." X demanded.

"Tim's right." Vic grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder. "You two are turning into assholes."

"And you better watch yourselves before you make a wrong enemy." Baran closed.

Wally and Roy were left alone at the table watching the other four walk away.

"What just happened here?" Wally asked confused.

"By the sounds of it, we're going to get our asses kicked by a mad man." Roy answered just as confused.

* * *

3rd Period. Literature

"Literature. Grade nine. We'll get right to business." The teacher went to the beginning of every row and placing a stack of papers on the desk for them to take one and pass it back. "This is a book list. 300 different titles. You are to read one and hand in a book report due in three weeks time. You will have a partner in which I will be assigning. This partner will be of the opposite sex for many reasons. One. School tends to shelter you from different sex pairings, which is pointless because life doesn't. Also males think generally along the same lines as other males and females think generally along the same lines as other females. Whereas a male and a female think completely different. For example: a few years back, I placed these words on the board and asked my students to punctuate appropriately."

The board read 'women without her man is nothing'

"The response I got was as follows. The males punctuated 'Woman, without her man, is nothing.' While the females wrote 'Woman! Without her, man is nothing.' So I want this paper to reflect two different sides of the novel you choose. This will be one fifth of your overall grade. Now when I pair you, I want you to let me know if you've been partnered with this person within the last three years. In other words, while in junior high. I would prefer it if I find someone you have not worked with. A 'yes' you have or 'no' you haven't will do.

"Jezabell, Caleb."

"No."

"Tamera, Roy."

"Yes."

"Tamera, Hunter."

"No."

"Vic, Raven."

"Yes."

"Vic, Karizma."

"No."

"Flo, Garth."

"No."

"Jennie, Slade."

"No."

"Raven, Wally."

"Yes."

"Raven, Toby."

"Yes."

"Raven, Logan."

"Yes."

"Ok, Raven. Who have you not partnered with?"

Raven looked around. "Mikron, Troll, X and Tim."

"Ok… X it is.

"Logan, Terra."

"No."

"Tim, Kori."

"No."

Within five minutes, the pairing was complete. The group was left to their individual assignments, though they were mostly left to their thoughts.

Jennie sat watching her desk. _Well lucky me. Slade. I had to get the bad-ass, creep of the bunch. The one that I get along with least is my partner for the next three weeks. And my grade will depend on this assignment. Why me? Why me? Maybe he's changed. Hopefully._

_I almost got Raven! _Logan looked at the board with his pencil to his bottom lip. _But lucky for me I already worked with her for a two day assignment last year. TWO DAYS! And as if it couldn't get worse, I got Terra. I would rather have gotten stuck with Kitten. Well maybe not Kitten, but she's no worse. **Sigh**._

Kori sat staring off into space as normal. _Ooohh… I got Tim. This is going to be great. He possesses such a nice smile. And eyes. I wonder if he knows who I am. Though, he must. He looked right at me. Or right past me… or right through me._

_It's official. Now I have been partnered with every one of Raven's friends. Karizma I know least about. She seems awefully… giggly. I hope she has more intelligence than Terra. I pity Logan. _Vic mused as he let his eyes scan the book list, marking each that he would be interested in reading.

_My grade is doomed._ Logan placed his forehead in the palms of his hands.

_Hmm… while Vic is a nice choice, Jeromy would have been better. Though, I shouldn't complain. Jennie got Slade. Yikes! _Karizma watched the boys as she thought.

_**Screaming** This is why they invented study groups. So you don't have to be left alone with scary, psychotic people. _Jennie let a shiver go down her spine.

**_Sigh_** Raven watched her paper as she doodled.

_Roan's kinda cute, I guess. _Roy watched Roan. _She'll be good practice. Until I move on to bigger, more 'experienced' things. _Roy turned his gaze to Terra. _I should be her partner. Logan won't know what to do with her._

Terra sat sucking on her pen cover. _Green hair is such a turn on for some reason. I wonder what his bedroom looks like. **Smiles** I know what it'll look like once our 'study' date is through. Just you wait, Gar Logan. I have plans for us. _Terra giggled at the thought.

_Oh, good. Three more hours till I get my ass kicked. _Wally watched the clock. _I don't know when to keep my mouth shut. _Wally let his attention wander until his eyes fell on his partner. _On the bright side. If I get too beat up, if I'm lucky, Biona will nurse me back to health, since we will be together for the next three weeks. _He smiled a bit before glancing back to the clock.

* * *

After School

"See you tomorrow, B." Raven and Jennie waved to Karen and continued on their way to Raven's house.

"Ok. I found three huge trunks in the attic. One reading 'Zynthos', one 'Azarath' and one 'Metrion.' But their sealed tight. I cant open them." Raven told Jennie in a high whisper.

"What kind of lock is it? New aged or skeleton key…"

"That's the thing. There is no visible lock."

"Strange… maybe-"

"Rae! Jenn! Wait up." Vic came running between them and handed a small stack of papers to Raven. "Schedules, my lady."

Raven smiled. "Now we just need a location."

"Yea, about that. Tim wants us to stop by his house on the way by."

"Really? Why?" Jennie questioned as they rounded the corner onto their street.

"He says he might have a workable room."

"Tim's gotten quiet." Raven commented as she looked down the road in the direction of Tim's house.

"Yea, more distant." Jennie added.

Vic shrugged. "Maybe. But he's still the same old Tim."

Raven nodded as she saw Tim's house come into view. It's gray and the largest on their cul-de-sac. _Same old Tim. Same old Tim._ The words raced through her head as if it was a chant. _Same old Tim._

"Hey, Tim." Vic bumped fists with him.

Tim was standing by his garage. "Vic. Ladies."

Raven and Jennie smiled while Tim led the way to the side of the garage and up the stairs. The door was opened and the four piled in.

The room was huge (the size of a two car garage to be exact) and set up with mats and punching bags along side other work out equipment. Mostly martial arts weaponry sat around.

Raven and Jennie stared wide-eyed.

"Kudos, Tim." Raven said while still admiring the space.

"Will this work?" Tim asked.

"Definitely." Raven nodded.

Tim dangled a set of keys in front of her. "So you can get in whenever you need if I'm not around."

"Mr. Wayne wont mind us using this room?" Jennie asked as she walked around.

"Why would he?" Tim placed the keys in Raven's hand. "This room's mine. He has his own."

Jennies gasped.

Raven walked the perimeter of the room. "You… get a cookie." She commented absentmindedly.

Tim and Vic grinned.

"Well. You have schedules and a room. Now, you just have to set a meeting." Vic stated as the four headed out the door with Tim taking up the rear and closing the door behind him.

"I'll see you in a bit, man. Gotta get home first." Vic and the girls started down the driveway.

Tim stopped Raven halfway up the driveway. He had a playful smirk dancing on his face. "When do I get my cookie?" He asked in a low tone so only the two of them could hear.

Raven smiled. "You'll get it."

Tim stood back and watched the group leave.

* * *

Raven glanced back at Tim leaning on the side of the garage. _Quiet or not. Same old Tim._

"I thought you said your father wasn't home?" Jennie whispered to Raven, spotting the big red truck in Raven's driveway.

Raven grunted. "He's not supposed to be. I guess we'll do this tomorrow."

Jennie went home through the path between their houses and Vic went to his own house.

Instead of suffering indoors with her father present, Raven sat on the porch and began to read a book.

* * *

"Hey, Rae." Vic greeted on his way by.

Raven set her book down and jumped off her steps to join Vic in stride. "Where you off to?" She asked, matching his pace.

"To watch Tim beat Wally and Roy. Coming?"

"What? Why?" She asked appalled.

"No one told you?"

Raven shook her head, so Vic recapped the entire lunch event from earlier that day. Well, most of it anyways.

Raven was somewhat surprised, but not completely. "I thought their heads were getting too big. But why again did Tim smack them?"

Vic went over the thought in his mind. _For harassing Logan about you._ But he couldn't just say that. It wasn't his place. "Well, Logan has… feelings… about someone… and has been kind of… down lately." Vic weighed the sentence in his mind making sure he didn't unintentionally say too much. Though if he had, it was too late now to take it back.

Raven knew exactly who and what he was referring to.

"So let me get this straight. Because Logan has a heart and is thinking with the correct mind, Wally and Roy decide to harass him? And when Logan leaves, Tim dishes it back and they get pissed… right so far?"

Vic laughed at her first question but nodded just the same.

"And Tim agreed to take them both on?"

"You don't think he can?" He turned his head to her and raised his brow.

Raven thought. "Tim's not stupid. So if he's accepted, I'm sure he can handle himself." Immediately she remembered his studio she had just seen an hour before. _That's not all for show, I'm sure._

They walked in silence the rest of the way to Tim's yard.

As they entered Tim's driveway, Raven asked, "Has Wally or Roy seen Tim's studio?"

Vic shook his head, smiling.

Raven echoed the motion. "They're in for a surprise." She mumbled.

Vic and Raven walked across the yard to where X, Baran and Jeromy were sitting on Tim's porch steps. Tim was leaning against the railing a few feet away.

"Raven, Raven, Raven." Baran greeted her with a smile.

Vic took a seat next to Baran leaving a couple feet between them.

"You guys are sick and wrong." The boys on the porch's eyes widened and Tim hung his head slightly. "And normally I'd be completely against this. But given the circumstances… I'm not going to say I support this… but… (Raven looked to Tim) I hope you teach them a lesson. They need to be put back in their place. It's appalling to watch them think they're better than every one else. And they're only like that because no ones stupid enough to mess with the bunch of you guys. They forget that."

Tim sighed a bit. Raven let a smile twitch at the corners of her mouth. She sat herself in front of X and between Vic and Baran.

"So what's the plan?" Vic asked trying to remove the tension.

"Karate kid, here's, been wearing himself out upstairs with the bags for the past hour." Jeromy scoffed.

"I don't want to send them to the hospital. Just scare them a little." Tim said quietly. "I had to burn some energy."

Baran glanced at his watch as Wally and Roy came around the corner into Tim's yard. Tim jumped the porch railing and met the two in the middle. Raven leaned back against X's legs and folded her arms on her chest. Everyone else's expressions left and scowls formed. They were intent on showing their distaste for them right now.

"Listen, Tim. I think we all got carried away." Wally attempted to reason.

Tim said nothing.

Roy and Wally glanced over at the five on the porch.

"Toys or hand-to-hand?" Tim motioned to three collapsible bow staffs on the ground.

"We're really going to do this?" Wally asked timidly.

"Hand-to-hand." Roy said more adamantly.

"Then, lets play." Tim began to close the gap between them until there was only approximately five feet left. He stood there perfectly still, watching his two opponents.

Roy lunged first, followed by Wally. Tim put his left leg out knocking, knocking Roy off his feet, then grabbing Wally's right arm, flipped him on his back.

Wally groaned.

Tim backed up a two paces.

Roy made it back on his feet next to a wobbly Wally. This time Wally took the lead and attempted to punch Tim. He blocked it, time after time, and as the last punch came, Tim grabbed his arm and swung him into Roy. Both tumbled to the ground.

They slowly got to their feet again. This time they tried to attack from each side of Tim.

Tim weighed his options carefully.

Thinking they finally got him cornered, Roy smiled. Tim jumped into the air and drop kicked Wally to the ground.

Roy looked on in shock as he stopped abruptly. Maybe they were in over their heads.

"Alright, we give." Wally coughed.

Tim eyed the two of them and turned his back, walking away.

Roy grabbed one of the bow staffs and came from behind. "Speak for yourself." He growled.

Before Roy reached Tim, he turned and stopped the bow staff from hitting him.

Raven stood up ready to go out there. That was a cheap shot. X caught her arm and pulled her back down. "Leave them." Raven sat again, slowly, gritting her teeth. X held onto her for a moment longer to make sure she'd stay.

Time knocked Roy to the ground. Roy dropped the staff.

Neighborhood kids had started to gather around the side of the yard.

Roy stood again. Tim threw the staff back to Roy, who caught it, as he picked up his own.

Tim spun it in his hand a few times before gesturing Roy forward.

There were a few swings Roy gave, all of which were blocked. Tim slipped the staff out of Roy's hand and backed up.

Logan walked up Tim's driveway and, watching the action, made his way over to the porch. He took a seat on the step next to Vic.

"What's going on?" He questioned, giving a nod in Tim and Roy's direction, with Wally sitting a ways away.

"They're getting to know each other." X grinned.

"I see."

Roy picked the staff back up and charged. Tim stood motionless until the bow staff was inches way. Tim moved quickly over Roy and with his own bow staff held it across Roy's throat.

Tim had Roy in a sort of reverse bear hug. Roy's bow staff was vertical keeping Tim's from choking him. He was panting and struggling to get free. Tim's breath never increased.

"He's not even breaking a sweat." Logan couldn't help but point out. It was quite amusing.

Tim released his grip on Roy, who stumbled forward. That's where the scene stopped for a minute. There was no talk between them. Tim watched as Roy contemplated his next move.

Roy turned to face Tim. Tim was calm and relaxed as always.

Roy threw the staff to the ground and snatched something from his shoe. The crowd that had formed around them broke into whispers.

The six on the porch shifted as they watched Roy flip the blade up.

Tim stayed expressionless but his eyes glistened.

Tim tossed his bow staff to the side as Roy charged, knife in hand. Tim was quick. Dodging the knife first, he grabbed that wrist and twisted it till the knife came loose. Tim put the blade back in and threw it in the direction of the porch.

Tim twisted Roy's arm around to his back and let him squirm for a minute before throwing him to the ground. Roy didn't move.

Tim shifted to the front of him. "Get up."

Roy slowly rose, knowing he had been defeated.

There was one moved left and Tim did it perfectly. No heavy breathing, not a drop of sweat. One swift movement, as if he was just waking and it was natural.

Tim kicked off the ground, spun into the air and came down at Roy. Both of Tim's feet collided with Roy's chest, sending him flying backwards against the fence that ran along the side of Tim's house. Roy slid down until he landed in a pile on the ground.

Tim landed with his left foot, right knee and right hand on the ground and facing Roy.

Tim stood. "Go home." He made his way over to Wally, where he held out his hand. Wally accepted and got to his feet.

The crowd started to disperse when Raven got up. This time no one stopped her. She stormed over to Roy, picking up the knife along the way.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" She asked, viciously.

Roy looked up to her standing over him. "No." He spat.

"Good." Raven swung back and punched Roy in the jaw.

"What was that for?" Roy asked a bit surprised as he whipped blood from his lip.

"This." Raven held up the knife. She turned and faced Tim. She strode up to him.

Tim searched her eyes but found them hard to read. She held the knife out to him. He took it.

Raven let a small smile dance on her lips. "Looks like you get another cookie."

Tim chuckled. "I'm still waiting for the first."

Raven grinned and started to make her way home, when she found Logan had caught up next to her.

"Raven, can I talk to you?" He asked quickly.

"Sure."

"…alone?" His voice was a bit quieter.

"Uh… ok. Come on."

They walked along in silence.

_He's actually going to tell me he likes me? Good for him. As wrong as Roy and Wally were, maybe that push was what he needed. But what am I going to tell him?_

_Well, no backing out now. How am I gonna say it? Raven, I'm crazy about you. You're all I ever think about. Corny. Desperate. Needy… What if she laughs at me? She wouldn't do that. She's my friend._

Logan swallowed hard as Raven's house was a few feet in front of them.

Raven guided Logan to the back of her house.

"Where are we going?" Logan asked as he found himself in her back yard.

Raven pointed to the top of the trees. Logan's eyes followed in the direction she had gestured.

"Tree house." He said with a smile.

Raven smiled and made her way to the top. She made herself comfortable among the many pillows and blankets, leaning against the window that looked upon Jennie's house.

Logan made himself comfortable sitting against the wall perpendicular to Raven.

They eyed each other for a minute. "So…" Raven gently urged.

Logan gave a nervous smile and turned his eyes to the floor. _I cant do this._ He felt the panic start to rush through him. _Deep breaths._ "Raven… I… for a long time…" Logan sighed. _This is so much harder than I thought. No. I'm wrong. It's so much worse. Ok lets try a new approach._ "Do you think… that I would… be a good boyfriend?"

"Yes." She answered simply.

"You… do?" Logan looked up to see her smiling.

"Of course. You're kind, you care, you can always make everyone laugh, you have a good heart, you're cute."

"You really think all that?"

"Uh huh."

Logan's confidence was starting to rise. Raven on the other hand was dreading the question he was bound to ask. She didn't want to hurt him, but it would be worse if she lied to him, right?

"So, would I be a good boyfriend…for you?"

_There it is. Well, that's one way to ask anyways. And the answer: probably. But no._ "Logan, you would make a great boyfriend, for someone else." Raven tried to make it sound as nice as possible.

Logan's face fell. "Oh."

"I'm sorry, Logan. I do like you, really. And I meant everything I said. But if I pretended to like you more than I actually do, it would hurt you when the truth came out. (she paused) And I don't want that."

Logan's head was spinning. Crushed. He had waited so long only to be shot down. _But I'm cute. You said I'm… cute. For someone else._ More than anything, Logan wanted to leave. Run away as fast as he could. Hide for a week. But he was being held there, somehow.

Raven sighed. "Listen. I've tried to like you in that way. But as hard as I try, I could only see you as my friend. But there are quite a few girls, who I know personally, that think exactly like I do. But would love to have you as a boyfriend."

Logan looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Oh, yea? And who would that be?" _She's just trying to be nice now. Pity compliments, that's all this is._

"That, I can't say. But I can give them the push they need. If you're interested."

Logan was silent for a moment until he smiled mischievously. "What kind of relationship are they looking for?"

Raven threw a pillow, hitting him in the head. Logan laughed, tossing it back.

* * *

The sun had gone down about two hours ago. Raven and Logan were laying in the tree house looking out the window at the starlit sky, talking and laughing. They recapped the fight. Then there was silence.

"Well," Raven rolled over and started to crawl for the door. "I gotta get to bed."

"You have to?" He whined as he rolled onto his stomach and watched her.

"Yes. But if you ever get bored and wanna hang out, call me. This was fun."

Logan smiled. "Raven?"

"Hmm?" She turned to face him.

"Can I kiss you… just once more?"

Raven let a little giggle escape her before she could stop it. "What kind of kiss are you looking for?"

"Which ever I can get!"

Raven bit her lower lip. Against her better judgment, she didn't see the harm in it. Maybe she could return his feelings.

"Tell you what. Close your eyes and I'll kiss you."

"You will?" Logan had expected to be turned down. This was a pleasant surprise.

Again, Raven felt it would be wrong and teasing him if she kissed him. Leading him on. The guilt twisted around inside her. But as long as she was in control, he couldn't take it further than she wanted. Just a peck. "Yes."

Logan had finally gone back to himself after their 'talk' but the nervousness came rushing back.

"But remember. This isn't going to change anything. You know that right?"

He shrugged. "Fine. I just… want… a kiss." He said between breaths.

Raven shook her head and laughed.

Logan closed his eyes and Raven leaned in close. Their lips met for a very short moment. But it lasted longer than the peck she intended.

Raven backed away. She frowned inwardly. _Still nothing._

"Good night, Logan."

Logan smiled. "Night, Raven." He watched her as she disappeared into the night, leaving him alone in the tree house.

Logan frowned. _I got my kiss. But… she really doesn't like me. That's alright. We connected tonight. I felt it. And she wants to hang out. I'll get her. Someday._

Logan was right in getting that kiss. That kiss, thought meaning nothing now, will grow in the future. Unlike their 'first kiss' with each other, this one was planned and both wanted it on one level or another. And though its significance is little in the present, in the future, not near future, it will throw them a curve neither will be able to handle.

* * *

School Morning

Raven walked to school alone, using 'sanctuary' with Jennie. Sanctuary was the word they used in a form of 'plead the fifth.' Basically, Raven wanted to be alone, to think, and would later tell Jennie everything. They always told each other everything. Every detail of everything. They were each other's diaries so to speak.

So Raven thought about everything. The walk to school was short so the time to herself was brief. But she covered everything. Maybe not as in depth as she would have liked, but she could always come back to it later. She thought of last night, the fight she witnessed, Logan. Their kiss. Raven tried to analyze it, but that was just like a girl. Never take anything for face value. There's always something deeper, even if there really isn't. But she still held the kiss as nothing more than a hug between friends. She sighed. She wanted to like Logan but just couldn't. Or didn't. Or both.

And she thought of Vic, who had taken it upon himself to become her… what exactly? Big brother? Protector? That, she would have to come back to. She needed advice on it. Someone else's opinion. And it made her curious as to why. Of course they had been neighbors for years, but in the last few months of school last year and so far this year, he has been somewhat… protective.

But mostly she thought about her newly formed crush. She had had crushes before, and if this is what it is… she had a lot more feelings with this one. This wasn't an 'I like you' crush; an 'I want to hold your hand' crush. It was more like 'I _want_ to feel you against me' thing. And he played the part so very well. He was subtle, but when he would flirt, it wasn't just cute 'he likes me' fluff. It was full of 'meet me later. Alone.' Stuff. His eyes. His body. Him! These feelings were new. And she was a little afraid of them. This wasn't just some stupid, petty, high school crush. Lust. Dangerous.

She walked into school, still lost in thought but her feet seemed to know where they were going. She was about to pass the cafeteria but two red heads caught her eyes and she made her way over.

Wally and Roy looked up at her; Roy sour and Wally smiled, almost apologetically.

"How are you feeling?" Her voice was somewhat kind as she spoke to Wally.

"Alright." He answered with a weak, embarrassed smile.

She half smiled and turned to Roy. "And you?" Her voice monotone.

"Fine." His was sulky.

"Good. Our first meeting will be this Saturday, six pm at Tim's house."

"Whatever." Roy said sourly.

"And you'll be there. On time."

"Whatever, Raven." He let his voice get a little louder.

"Don't make me embarrass you." Raven hissed between gritted teeth.

"We'll be there." Wally said before Roy had managed to say anything more.

Raven nodded and continued on her way. Her next destination already in sight.

"Hello." Raven said, stopping in front of the boys whom she ran hers eyes across. Five. One's missing. "Where's Tim?"

"Not here yet." Vic answered.

Raven sighed and sat herself next to Baran on the bench. "I'll wait."

The boys all looked at her and exchanged glances among themselves.

Less than a minute later, Tim was standing in front of them.

"Good, all here. Meeting this Saturday, six pm at Tim's house. That should give those of you who have prior engagements time to finish, get home, shower, dress, eat and get there on time. Questions?"

There were smiles all around. And the main thoughts among the boys were the same.

There's something about Raven in control that just makes me wanna… 

"Roy and Wally?" X asked breaking the thoughts.

"Already taken care of." She stood and got in front of Tim. "And for you." Raven pulled out a small Ziploc baggy. "Two cookies. As promised."

Tim smiled and took the bag. Raven walked off.

They all watched as she walked away.

"Not exactly the cookies you were hoping for. Right?" Logan asked, grinning.

* * *

Saturday

Saturday brought the most heat Jumpintown had seen all summer. The thermometer reached 111 by noon, and it was rising.

"Can the day get any more miserable?" Raven complained to herself. She finally decided to roll out of bed and face the miserable heat. Even with the air conditioner on, she was still dripping with sweat. _I've got to get some air._

Raven stood in the shower and let the cool water run down her body. She lost herself in thought. She was mentally preparing a list of topics to cover during today's Halloween dance meeting. She had stayed up till all hours of the morning on the phone with Jennie. Talking about everything. Especially her new 'crush.' She had desperately needed her advice. He's all she ever thought about. And with Jennie's help, she realized that she did, in fact, have a crush. But over the summer she did more than grow physically. And she wanted more than to just spend time with him. She wanted to rip his shirt off. Though, she had caught herself already mentally undressing him two days ago. But she actually really liked him. And time with him was just what she wanted. But deep down she was a little scared. Kissing is as far as she's gone. And though she wanted more, she was scared of more.

The moment Raven stepped out of the shower, the humidity washed over her body like she had gotten back into the shower again. Quickly she threw on her bikini bottom and top and looked at herself in the mirror. Shifting her head from side to side she looked at herself and frowned.

Raven made her way back to her bedroom as she ran her hand threw her wet hair. She slipped on her sandals and wrapped her long skirt around her waist tying it off at her left side. She grabbed her blue tank and made her way out of the house.

Stepping outside was almost like a breath of fresh air… for the first thirty seconds.

She exhaled and made her way to Vic's house.

"Hello, Raven." Vic's mother answered the door.

"Vic's at practice, isn't he?"

"Yes, dear."

Raven sighed. _Damn. Forgot._ "Thanks, slipped my mind."

Raven walked through the sprinkler on her way to collapse on her lawn chair in the yard.

"Hey, hey Rae." Jennie walked around from the back of the house. "I just had a great idea."

"I'm listening. Especially if it's an idea to cool down."

"Better. Remember that party you wanted?"

Truthfully, she had forgotten all about it. So many things had been on her mind. Her lit paper. Dance committee. Him.

"Yea. What about it?"

"Well, I was thinking." Jennie sat facing Raven at the end of her lawn chair, legs on either side. Raven folded hers under her to make room for the two of them comfortably. "Why not have an after dance party. Invite only."

Raven let the words run over her. "Alright. Parents?"

"Covered. We make two separate invites. One for the parents, saying exactly what they wanna hear. One for the people we invite, saying exactly what's gonna happen. Everybody makes plans to stay over someone's house. And there we go."

She had defiantly been thinking this through. Raven nodded a bit. "Ok. Where? We need somewhere… private. But close. With no parents. So unless you know someone with their own place…"

Jennie shrugged. "Will a beach house work?"

Raven eyes Jennie. And smiled.

* * *

5:15 PM

103 _When is it going to cool down?_ Raven found herself whining inwardly again.

Slipping her head inside the front door to her house, she grabbed her back pack that she had prepared with planning material for her meeting, and started to make her way to Tim's house. It was only right, being the committee leader, that she arrives before the others. Besides, she needed to add some finishing touches to her rough drafts.

Raven made her way up the stairs on the side of the garage. The door was open. And there was Tim. A human shaped dummy was bolted to the floor and Tim was beating the crap out of it.

At first it was just hand to hand. He was coming down on it with the same moves he had used on Roy. Only harder. More involved. Intended to hurt.

Tim kicked the dummy with two feet and flipped himself backwards, grabbing a medal rod that she estimated to be about a foot in length. Before her eyes it became four times as long and Tim spun it in his hand before attacking his opponent again.

Raven watched him in awe. He was amazing. Every bit of him covered in sweat. His hair, normally spiked, clung to his head, dripping wet. He wore white pants and boots. No shirt. His eyes very steady. Determined.

Tim stopped and grabbed a towel off a bar to the side of him. He made the rod shrink and put it aside.

Raven knocked lightly to make her presence known.

Tim looked to her and gave an out-of-breath smile as he rubbed the towel over his face and through his hair, removing the sweat.

"I can come back if I'm interrupting." Raven started.

"That's alright. I'm done. Have a meeting to attend."

Raven smiled a bit and tossed him the water bottle that was sitting on the bench by the door.

"Thanks." Tim emptied the bottle.

Raven moved to the table and unloaded her pads of paper.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

Raven smiled and nodded as Tim left the studio with his towel around his neck.

* * *

20 minutes later

This time it was Tim's turn to admire.

Raven stood at the end of the table, applying most of her weight to one foot and resting the other one bent slightly. She wore a long see-through skirt tied at her left hip and her bathing suit under it. Her blue tank top clung to her body. There was a slim gap between the bottom of her tank top and her long skirt in which her smooth skin shown through. Tim guessed her purple hair had at one time during the day been in a neat ponytail, but now there were strands falling into her face and on her neck.

_Nice. Tight. Little body. _

"So you have a plan?"

Raven turned her head. "Come and look."

Tim walked up behind her and looked over his shoulder. There were papers spread out of sketches she had drawn up or ideas written down. They were impressive.

Raven felt his hot breath on the back of her neck. It sent a chill down her back, despite the fact that it was over 100.

Tim inched closer and brought his left hand to the right side of her neck where he moved the stray pieced of hair away. He continued with that hand down her back and guided it to her hip, pulling her back against him.

Raven drew in a breath and held it as Tim started kissing her neck. Something inside started to crawl through her stomach, making it do somersaults.

His right hand started at her shoulder and made its way down her arm. At her hand he entwined his fingers in hers.

Raven felt paralyzed in a daze. She could only tilt her head as he kiss her neck. His tongue caressing her skin, softly.

His hand on her hip made its way to her thigh and started bringing up the front of her skirt.

Raven felt herself getting weak and closed her eyes as she swore her knees were going to give into her weight.

Tim dropped her skirt and started to turn her to face him. He could read the nervousness in her eyes and gave her a reassuring smile.

The feeling started to come back to her legs. Normally busy with activity, her mind was drawing a blank. She found herself getting lost in the moment. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly.

Tim moved his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her in. His lips were inches away as they heard footsteps and laughter on the stairs.

Raven snapped her eyes open and backed away. Tim smiled at how fidgety she was.

Slightly embarrassed, Raven grinned and placed a few stray strands of hair behind her ear.

Tim walked to the opposite side of the room and punched some buttons on a keyboard. Raven felt the a c kick on. She made her way back to her notes, desperately trying to collect herself as Donella, Jezabell and Karen entered the open door.

Raven greeted them with a smile as she silently cursed them for their bad timing. Though after glancing at the clock, she noticed it was ten of six. And the right time to start showing up.

Slowly group after group arrived through the open door. By 5:55 all were there. Except one.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Where's Jennie?"

"Oh, and the best friend in MIA." Wally chimed, playfully.

"She still has four-" Raven was cut off by her phone ringing. "Speak of the devil." She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Raven." The voice on the other end was indeed Jennie's. But not as she had heard it in a long time. It was just above a whisper and struggling to hold off tears. Her breathing was heavy and choked with terror.

"Jenn, what's wrong?" Raven stood, horrified. Her best friend was in trouble. The others stopped talking and listened to Raven's alarming tone.

The voice on the other end came through quiet but clear. "Help me."


	4. Stalked

Meeting of the Minds: Stalked

By: Little Creature

I do not own the Teen Titans or any other 'known' characters associated with them in past or present shows, etc.

* * *

"Where are you?" Raven walked to the window facing the street with Vic and Logan following close by. They glanced to her house figuring Jennie would have cut through her yard. There were only neighborhood kids playing.

"I can see Tim's house." Jennie choked out.

Raven looked in the other direction. "Oh my God!" Raven gasped bringing her free hand to her mouth. "Jennie, he's right behind you." There was a dark figure approximately three houses behind her… and gaining.

Jennie whimpered.

Seeing what Raven saw, Vic and Logan ran out quickly, followed by the other five boys.

"We're coming out to get you. Don't hang up the phone." Raven and the others ran out behind the boys.

Jennie was six houses down now. The boys were running towards her with Wally leading. Raven ran too.

When Jennie realized she was going to be ok she let her tears fall. Her and Raven collided as Raven wrapped her arms around her. She was shaking violently.

The boys ran after the dark figure around the corner at the end of the street and disappeared out of sight.

Raven held Jennie tight as Jennie gasped for breath. "Come on. Lets go inside." Jennie nodded into her shoulder.

…

The seven boys arrived back in the studio to find all seven girls sprawled around the table. It was now close to seven.

"So?" Raven asked.

Vic shook his head.

"Vanished." Logan said in a quiet tone.

Jennie looked up.

"What do you mean, vanished?" Raven said in almost a growl.

"He made the corner thirty seconds before I did, if that, and he was no where in sight." Wally explained timidly.

"And Wally's the fastest one around." X reasoned.

"We looked every where." Tim tried to consol.

"We even went to Kori's. All the doors were locked. Nobody had entered or exited since she got home from Terra's around noon." Baran informed them all.

"So you're telling me he's still out there?" Raven hissed.

"We'll find him, Rae. We will." Vic placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Do you want a drink? Coffee? Water? Juice? Soda? Tea? Milk? Anything?" Tim asked rattling off anything he could think of.

Jennie smirked a bit at all her options. "No, thanks." Her voice had settled back to her normal tone.

"Jenn, I hate to ask you to relive it again, but what happened?" Raven asked cautiously.

"I was going to tell you even if you didn't ask, you know this right?"

Raven grinned and nodded.

"I was on my way here but it was quarter of so I decided to take the long way. Nothing was out of place as far as I could tell. I did see that person sitting on the porch swing at Dee's house but I didn't think anything of it, ya know? Thinking back, I should have, it's been over 100 all day and he was covered head to foot in a black cloak. But anyways, I continued on my way greeting neighbors as I went. Ya know that feeling that someone's watching you? (there were nods all around) So I glanced back. Of course there were people on the sidewalk, including that person, but it's a public sidewalk so I thought nothing of it. The feeling never left as I rounded the corner. So I took out my cell and held it up, using it kind of as a mirror. That same person was about fifteen houses behind me. I got a bit edgy so I quickened my pace. I rounded the corner by Kori's house and glanced in my cell again. And he was really close. I started to panic. So when I saw Tim's house I called you. I thought I could have just been over reacting but why would he have run away when you all came out? (Jennie paused for a moment) Sorry for the tears. I let myself have a melt down."

Not that Jennie had any reason to apologize but Raven knew it took a lot to make Jennie cry openly in front of people. Which meant she was truly scared.

"Why are you sorry? Don't be?" Baran said placing his hand on her arm.

Jennie smiled at his comforting gesture.

"I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough to catch him." Wally shifted. His look was down and he was blaming himself. Raven could tell. Wally is the fastest runner the school has ever seen.

Jennie could tell he blamed himself for not catching him too. She smiled. "You tried. It's not your fault. Obviously that person had some kind of power to be able to disappear."

There was a minute of silence.

"That's it." Vic broke in forcefully, startling a few. "None of you are to walk anywhere alone. One of us will be with you at all times. And if it must be a 'girl thing' there is strength in numbers. The more, the better. No less than four. Got it?"

There were somber nods around the table at which they had collectively gathered taking seats.

"So. When's this meeting going to start?" Jennie asked.

Raven looked at her. "We don't have to. We can wait'"

"No. You said it yourself. We have two months. That's it."

"You sure?"

"I'm safe now. And I'm fine. Lets do this."

Raven looked to her long and hard. Jennie wasn't budging. This was Jennie's way to deal with hard things. Not to.

"Alright." Raven said uneasily. "I guess the first thing I want to hit is location. There is nothing creepy about the school. So that should be a last resort. Ideas?"

"The beach?" Logan asked.

"Park?" X added.

"Fun but realistically it's not gonna happen. No way to keep everyone there. No adequate lighting. No way to make sure every one buys tickets." Raven reasoned.

"What about the old city hall?" Tim suggested.

Raven went over that idea in her mind as her eyes locked with Tim's. A smile crept upon her face. "I'll look into that. Great idea." Raven made some notes on her pad of paper.

"Trying for another cookie?" Baran teased.

Tim smiled still watching Raven. "They're addicting."

Raven looked up at him as he said his response to Baran. Smile was gone from her face, but her eyes were speaking to him.

"I have a lot of ideas for decorations and so on. But before we get into that we have to find a way to fund them. The school gives us $100 to work with. I don't want to touch that unless it's a last resort. So, naturally, we need to do some fundraisers. Suggestions?"

"I got one for the girls." Roy said with a smirk.

Raven moved her eyes to him.

"Bikini car wash."

There were smiles and snide comments from some of the boys.

Raven lifted her brow. "And the boys?"

"Uh… bottle drive." He said as an after thought.

Raven flicked her pen a bit. "No and yes. We will all do the car wash and the bottle drive."

"The bikinis?" Roy asked hopefully.

Raven gave him a glare. "You want us in bikinis, we want you in Speedos."

There were giggles from the girls and pleading from the boys.

"Vic, didn't we make a deal? Something about… you will all be my total slaves concerning this dance? Did you all not agree?"

The boys were silent. Raven grinned.

"Place for the car wash and transportation for the bottle drive?"

"How about having the car wash at the Perk or at the school?" Biona suggested.

"Or we can split in two groups and have one at each place." Donella added.

Raven nodded. "Sounds good. I'll look into that." She made some more notes.

"I can take care of drivers. Just tell me how many." Tim said.

Raven thought for a minute. "How about four. We'll all split in groups of three and four. Cover more ground that way."

Tim nodded.

"You really do want more cookies don't you?" Logan whispered loudly.

Raven ignored it. "Now. I have some great ideas for murals and so on that I will leave in charge of my artists, Logan and Biona. Again nothing will happen until fundraisers are done and location has been settled on. Tickets. We need to get them started selling ASAP. Within the next two weeks. We'll discuss prices when the time comes."

"What about music?" Vic asked.

"Ah… well I thought instead of a DJ, why not get a home town band? We could hold auditions for our district and if we don't find anything satisfactory, we can put up a notice at the mall for more auditions. That sound like something you're all interested in?"

"You bet!" Logan cheered.

"You rock, Rae." Baran added.

"That's all the immediate business now. Comments, complaints, suggestions, questions?"

There were glances around at each other.

"Seeing none. Ok. I have reviewed the schedule and see that Thursday is open. Same time, same place. Any problems?"

Nothing.

"Ok then we're done. I'll make some calls for the location of the car washes and about the city hall. Let's go home."

Everyone rose and started for the door.

"Hold it." Vic boomed. "I was serious. None of you are walking home alone. I got Raven and Jennie."

"I'll run Jez home." Logan said.

"I got Donella." Baran said.

"Karen and Karizma." Wally said.

"Boina's on my way." Roy said.

They all headed for the door. "I'll meet you down there in a minute. I gotta put all these papers away." Raven called to Vic and Jennie.

"Want some help?" Jennie stopped at the door.

"No thanks. I don't have that much."

Jennie smiled and left, leaving Raven alone. Though not completely alone. Time had gone to turn off the ac.

Tim stood leaning on the door, arms folded waiting for her. He watched her as she moved. Gracefully. Smoothly.

Raven felt his eyes on her. She smirked and pushed a lose strand of hair behind her ear. Finished packing, she placed her bag over her shoulder and turned.

Tim's smile was almost too small to see, but Raven felt it wash over her, along with his eyes.

Raven started her way towards the door as Tim talked.

"He's right, you know?"

Raven narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am after another cookie."

Raven smiled, as she was about to step out the door. Tim caught her arm and pulled her back. "But the cookie I'm after tastes better, I'm sure." He talked softly and seductively.

Raven caught herself holding her breath and let it out calmly. She fought her urge to just jump at him right then and there. His eyes were boring into her with desire. Raven felt her smile grow but controlled it so it stayed small.

Tim read her eyes well. She wanted exactly what he did. But she was scared.

"Well, then. Sugar cookies it is."

Tim suppressed the temptation to pick her up and take her to the table. Her 'catch me if you can' act was driving him crazy. Tim released his grip from her arm.

"No more cookies. What else you got?" _Come on Raven. I'll give you what you want. You know I will. _He thought to himself.

Raven controlled her smile once again. Making Tim sweat was so worth this. She was out the door now and turned at the question. "Do you prefer Reece's or snickers?"

Tim stared at her.

Raven continued on her way.

Tim shut the door and swiftly brought his head to the backside of hers. "I think you know what I want." He whispered.

The sun had fallen behind the trees in the distance. Vic and Jennie waited at the end of his drive. Raven turned at the end of the stairs. "Do I?"

Tim knew she was playing. And he was going to play back. "I think you do."

Raven's smile grew. But the dark concealed it. "Well, a lots happened tonight…" She quieted her voice. "Maybe you should refresh my memory."

"Here? Now?" Tim couldn't hide the surprise in his voice.

Raven giggled under her breath. "Here. And now."

Tim walked closer and closer until he was two feet in front of her. "You sure?" He breathed.

Raven's breaths were getting short and rapid. "Please. Do. Remind me." She said steadily.

If she was sweating, she was doing a damn good job of hiding it, Tim noted. He took a step closer.

"Come on, Rae. You two can finish your conversation tomorrow." Vic called to them.

_Yet again, perfect timing._ Raven thought sarcastically.

"I can walk you home." Tim whispered.

"As promising as that sounds, I need to make sure Jennie's alright." Raven watched the disappointment flicker in his eyes. Raven knew she was asking for more than she was ready to participate in, but Tim couldn't be too much more experienced than her… could he? He seemed so… mature. And full of lust. Pushing hers into over drive.

Tim smiled softly and took a step back. He nodded almost so slightly she wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't been watching him intently.

Raven smiled at the frustration that had taken the place of the disappointment in his eyes.

"I'll… see you in the morning." Raven turned away.

* * *

At the Perk

"That's what all this cookie talk's about?" Jennie asked in amusement.

Raven nodded with a knowing smile. "I didn't start it out that way. You know me. I just say things as they come to mind. And that's what the 'cookie' started out as. But Tim took it further."

"Yea and by the sounds of it, you don't have any objections." Karen alleged.

Raven grinned. "Would you?"

"Tim's not my flavor, honey. But for you… you could do worse." Karen teased.

Jennie laughed. "And who's your flavor B? Tell me it's not Vic."

"No, no. That's old news. Never look back. I'm on to bigger and better things."

"Spill it." Jennie insisted.

"Cough Cass Cough" Raven mimicked.

"Ha Ha. No not Cass. Though it sounds like a nice temporary challenge."

The three girls looked to be one extreme to the next. Raven sat with pale grayish skin and ominous purple hair. All dark colors. Jennie had black hair with bright pink highlights. Her clothing was much more school girlish. Still in the darker colors, but a bit more lively. And Karen was dark skinned but her clothing was loud. Complete opposites. But as they say, opposites attract. That's why they're the best of friends.

"So how's your book report coming with Slade?" Raven asked Jennie.

Jennie shuddered at the thought. "Not too bad I guess. It sounds like he actually read the book. And he's still creepy, but at least I have you girls around me all the time for comfort and support." Jennie sipped her shake. "You and X?"

Raven nodded her head somewhat. "Good. He's pretty intelligent. And not too bad to be around. If I wasn't hung up on my current infatuation, then I'd totally be into him."

"Maybe it's a good idea to side track yourself from Tim. You seem to be getting in over your head with him." Karen pointedly said with the all-knowing mother hen look.

"Come on B. I'm a big girl." Raven argued with a smile.

"I have no doubt about that. But we've all had many surprised with him. Just be careful."

Raven nodded. She had a point. Tim had at one time been extremely outgoing like Vic. And one summer he became increasingly quiet and very independent. Still a great guy and completely loyal friend, but now more… distant. And he held quite a bit of surprises. Like the martial arts. He was way too good to be in a teenager's league. He was very advanced. And the way he came on to her in his studio, not that she disliked it or took it offensive or anything along those lines, but he knew what he was doing. And what he wants. And though subtle, he was very forthcoming with his intentions.

"You might be right. X would be a good distraction for me while I get myself under control around him." Raven said staring out the window.

Karen nodded her satisfaction.

"X is cute." Jennie made her observation.

Raven looked across the Perk to where Vic, Baran, Logan and X were sitting. He is cute. He kept pretty quiet too. But not nearly as quiet as Tim. Still joked and had fun. His brown hair lay flat on his head in a short cut. He had livid orange eyes. Standing a good eight inches, at least, taller than her, he had a very nice build. Of course being on Vic's football team, you had to be in excellent shape.

Raven glanced from one boy to the next. Next to X sat Vic. "So what happened with you and Vic to make him old news?"

Karen glanced over at him and the other boys. "Nothing. That was just an old part of my life. It's in the past."

Raven looked to Jennie who gave her the same 'she's lying' look that she was being given. They knew there was something Karen wasn't telling them. And Raven would go to the other source to find out if Karen wouldn't cooperate and spill the juicy stuff. Or the harsh stuff. Whichever the case nay be.

"Have you made your move yet?" Karen looked to Jennie.

Jennie looked back over at the four boys. "No. He's still hung up on Rae."

"So get him out of it." Karen turned away from the boys and went back to her slushy.

Jennie smiled. It would be fun to get him out of his funk. Being obsessed over Raven for four years wasn't healthy anyways. I still can't believe you broke his heart and then kissed him. It's like you were giving him false hope." She said with a half smile.

Raven shook her head with a mouth full of tea. "No. I made it clear that it wouldn't change anything. I mostly did it because I hoped it would. He's sweet and very loyal. Great boyfriend material. But there's just nothing there."

The bell on the door jingled. Raven looked to the door. In walked Terra. In a short yellow skirt and a crossed top white and orange tank. She wore sandals and her hair was up in a messy bun with stray blond stands falling all over.

She headed right over to the four boys. And sat next to Logan.

"I can't believe Logan got Terra for a lit partner. She's not even interested in anything but boys and herself." Karen said with disgust and pity.

"I may not have to get Logan out of his funk. Looks like Terra has that under control." Jennie said sourly as she went back to her shake.

"You don't look very closely. Or listen very well if you think that. Logan can't stand her." Raven said.

"That doesn't mean anything when it comes to Terra. You don't have to like her to be seduced by her."

Raven had to agree with that. Jennie had a valid argument there. Not many people liked Terra but no one (the young adolescent boys especially) was able to resist her hunger. At one point when Terra had first moved to town, Raven had tried to befriend her. But even at ten, almost all of her interest was in the opposite sex. Raven guessed it was because she came from a family of seven children, all female. She was number three. And her father seemed to only be home to reproduce and soon enough, he was gone completely from their lives. Raven speculated that that was the source of her cry for attention from the male species. And she could sympathize with her. Not having any of the same experiences, but she and her father clashed. So it felt like she had no male role model to look to. The thing that bothered her about Terra was the group she liked to torment. Her friends. Vic, Baran, Logan, Tim, X and Jeromy didn't like Terra. And Raven was pretty sure the only thing Wally and Roy wanted from Terra wasn't a in friendship. But Terra insisted on rumor after rumor about involvement with them. Much to their dismay.

"You know. He doesn't even know you're interested in him. Tell him or make it plainly obvious and if he's interested then no matter what Terra does, he'll be immune."

"What makes you so sure?"

"We've known each one of those boys since we were all in diapers. Are you going to tell me I'm wrong?" Raven asked narrowing her eyes at her.

"No. But are you going to tell me you expected Tim to come on to you like that?" Jennie asked in the same tone.

_Touché_. Raven thought.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky but it was cool and breezy. Raven and X sat on the steps to the public library with Raven's laptop. Lit project well under way.

"You're objective is good. But wrong. The author doesn't imply women to be less intelligent or inferior. Just that they have a softer exterior than males." X argued reading over her shoulder.

"There were five females in battle school. Three of which graduated at the same time. They denied Valentine because she was too caring." Raven insisted. "Besides, they were bred to be intelligent. Peter got most of the ability being first born but he was too cruel. Valentine came next and was too soft. One extreme to the next."

"Ok. But what does that have to do with your objective?"

"Nothing really. Except if you've read the next eight books in the series you'd know that almost all of the main characters and supporting characters are male. And being a female I tend to notice these things. These books are all based on geniuses. And for the simple fact that most of the characters are males supports my objective entirely."

X smirked. "But we're only doing a report on this book. Not the series."

"Still, the only female they even bother to mention on more than one account is Petra. Face it. You have no argument." Raven looked to him with a sly grin.

"Well, Rae. Write some more parallel novels about the females in these books. Or not in these books."

"I'm not a writer." She stated bluntly.

"Have you read you're three page objective?" X asked with narrowed eyes.

Raven smiled slightly. "Only when I feel strongly about something."

"I have another argument about your objective."

Raven sighed. "Let's have it."

"You say you've read all the books in the series, yes?" X asked looking at her.

Raven met his gaze and nodded.

"Then you know in the next three books the main characters are mostly females. All genius and none born to breed high intelligence."

Raven watched him firmly. Unfortunately he was right. But that was a whole three books out of the nine. And completely irrelevant.

"Happy we're only doing the first book now where you may have a legitimate argument?" X asked jeeringly.

"The biggest female character in those books who you might have a good argument with me, was computer software that had grown too big and could change to either gender at will. She just chose female because that's what Ender would get along best with. One was a selfish misfit. One was too intelligent and stubborn for anyone's own good. The only other two worth mentioning were alright. But, again, besides Petra, the others were nothing. Look what the author did to Virlomi. Turned her into some kind of psychotic 'goddess' who ended up getting blinded by power."

X was smiling all while she talked. Raven could argue with a passion. "Yes but they were both brilliant and held extremely tough rolls in the books."

"Neither here nor there. The males, even in those three books, outnumber the females. In achievements and capacity. We have Virlomi and Petra. Then Peter, Bean, Alai, Han Tzu, Ambul… shall I go on?"

"Ok but don't forget Ela, Novihna, Quara, Jane-"

"Carn, Dumper, Ender, Crazy Tom, Achilles-"

"Alright. So there are more males than females. That doesn't mean anything big. Just that a male wrote the books."

Raven blinked a couple times. "Yes. Chauvinistic bastard."

X laughed. So did Raven. She was kidding but it sounded good.

"We'll have the most argumentative paper in the class. If not in the whole school." X continued to chuckle as Raven handed the laptop to him.

"You write your part in an other color and/or font. Sound good?"

X bowed playfully. "Yes Lady."

Raven smirked. He had read the whole series too. It was more than obvious.

Time went by slowly as Raven skimmed through the book again and X typed in his pieces.

"Are you hungry?" X asked as he moved his fingers over the keys at good speed.

"A little." Raven said.

X stopped typing and saved their progress. He closed the laptop. "Lets go to Perk and get some food. Neh?"

Raven grinned. "Eh."

* * *

Jeromy's room

The occupants of the nice sized room were silent as they watched the screen. Cars raced around the corner. The green one passed the black one.

"No way. You already used your Nos." Baran whined.

"So you thought." Logan said with a cocky grin.

The game ended with almost a full lap between Logan's car and Baran's.

Baran looked to Tim on Jeromy's bed. "What are you reading for?"

Tim looked up slightly. "Lit."

"Ah yes. You got the cute but flaky red head. How's that treating you?" Baran questioned.

Tim shrugged. "Fine."

"Fine?" Jeromy threw his pillow at Tim. Tim caught it. "That's it?"

"Wonderful."

Vic shook his head and shifted his attention to Logan. "And you? Enjoying your time with Terra?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "I don't think she once mentioned our report the whole three hours we were supposed to be studying."

"Three hours? So what did you do in those three hours?" Baran asked with a funny smirk.

"I listened to her go on and on about… I don't even know."

"I hear you're her next project." Jeromy said throwing a baseball in the air and catching it.

"Just what I've always wanted. To be someone's project. Only problem is… wrong girl."

No one said anything. Since the incident with Roy and Wally, no one touched that subject.

Logan noticed the silence and laughed. "It's not like someone died. I'll get over her."

"Good. Because I also hear that a certain best friend of your crush has a sort of crush on you." Jeromy added still tossing the ball.

For a minute Logan didn't understand the connection to his crush. "Jennie? No way."

Jeromy shrugged.

Logan looked to Vic. He and Baran had started a new game. So he looked to Tim. He was still caught up in his book. So he went back to Jeromy. "What makes you think that?"

"I have my sources."

Logan weighed this option for a while. Jennie. He guessed she would be the next best thing to Raven. After all she is her best friend. But wouldn't that make it wrong? And wouldn't that ruin every chance he could ever have with Raven?

* * *

Walk to school

The three walked to school together on the dreary morning. Diana stood between Terra and Kori. All three seemed to be lost in their own train of thought. Terra was smiling to herself in a playful manor. Kori was dreamily staring off into space. Diana was paying no attention to anything.

"Is it true Carina's back with Garth?" Diana asked looking ahead to the small group in front of them.

Terra nodded. "Yup. But not really because she likes him. She just doesn't want anyone else to have him."

"Like who?" Kori asked.

"Donella Pawn."

Diana looked to another group sitting on the side steps to the school. Donella, Jezabell, Raven and Jennifer all sat talking with Vic, Wally and X. "She's not interested in him is she?"

Terra shook her head. "Nope. But he's interested in her."

"That is kind of petty, is it not?" Kori looked to Carina.

Terra shrugged. Diana made no expression.

"So, how's your lit papers coming?" Diana asked the two of them.

Kori sighed. "Tim is all into it. He has not paid any attention to me at all except about our paper."

"Who is his attention on?" Diana looked to her.

"I do not know. He always wants us to study with his friends. And I like them but I would more like some alone time with him."

"So invite him to your house to study." Terra suggested.

Kori nodded. She had tried. But it only lasts for half an hour and then they go somewhere else. Maybe he just didn't know she wanted to be alone with him.

"Did you hear Jennie was being followed on Saturday on her way to the Halloween dance meeting?" Terra asked the two of them.

"By who?" Diana asked.

"No one knows. Some person in a black cloak. When the boys went running after him he disappeared around the corner by Kori's house."

"Really? And no one else saw he was following her?"

"That's what she thought. She thought it was just in her imagination. But like she said, why would he run when the boys started after him?"

"Poor Jennie." Kori said with sympathy looking to Jennie.

Diana looked to her too. "She seems fine now."

"Vic has forbade them to be alone. Him and the others are escorting them everywhere." She said with some admiration.

"That bothers you."

The three turned to see Janice walk up to them.

"No. But it makes it very difficult to get what I want from them."

"And what would that be?" Kori asked joining in the conversation.

"Short time goal: Logan. Long term: Vic." She said with a leering grin.

"I don't think you'll have much luck with either." Janice said taking up stride next to Terra.

"Why's that?" Terra asked.

"Logan's been obsessed with Raven forever. And Jennie likes Logan. They're all pushing for the two of them to get together."

Terra smirked. "Then I'll just have to work faster."

Janice shook her head. "Logan doesn't like you Terra. Not many of them do."

Terra looked to her. "Not true."

"Oh it is. I live across from Biona the gossip queen. I know most of what goes on in those two groups."

Terra smirked. "It's about time I found a new challenge worth fighting. Just wait. I'll get Logan."

Diana smiled. "You're pathetic. Why do you want him to begin with?"

Terra shrugged. "Dunno really. He's cute. And so innocent."

"Vic's not. Why is he your long term goal?"

Terra smiled widely. "Because we'd be good together. Besides, I'll be cheer captain next year and he'll be football captain. We belong together."

"That is just a stereotype." Kori commented.

"Yes. But a good one. It makes sense."

Janice laughed. "It might have made sense in the nineties. But you might have a goal even _you_ can't reach. Vic likes you least of them all."

"That's ok. I can please him better than anyone else can. And once he realizes that, he wont care that he didn't like me." Terra grinned.

"Vic's not about that stuff. He's more into school and his friends." Janice countered.

"For now. But he's a teenage male. How long do you think he can resist temptation?"

"Depends who he's being tempted with. And what makes you think he resists at all?"

Terra looked to her quizzically. "What do you mean, Jan?"

Janice smirked. "I did mention I live across the way from Biona, right? Biona who has an inside scoop of what goes on in both major cliques. Biona who's close with all the boys."

Terra went over that for a while as they went into school. She smiled. "New immediate goal. Join Raven's circle."

Diana laughed. "Yea. That's gonna happen."

"Just you wait, Di. You'll see. I can seduce females just as well as males when the outcome is something I want." They all walked by Vic and Jeromy. Terra gave no glimpse to them. She had to focus on her new talk. But once they were rounding the corner, she glanced back. "And I always get what I want."


End file.
